Support is requested for participation in the cooperative clinical trials of the Southeastern Cancer Study Group. Phase II Studies -Studies, which may or may not be randomized, of the effectiveness of a specific treatment plan in a series of patients with a specific disease or diseases. These studies will be disease oriented. Phase III Studies - Randomized comparisons of two or more treatment plans. Emphasis is now on the combined modality treatment of solid tumors which now accounts for a large proportion of our case accessions. Ancillary and pilot studies alone or with one or more institutions will be performed. Locally we propose to continue in the use of ancillary and pilot studies including chemotherapy, radiation therapy and immunotherapy. These clinical studies will be performed primarily in patients with solid tumors and will generate data and lead to more extensive groupwide studies. We plan to participate with the immunotherapy committee in extensive Phase I evaluations of new potential immunostimulating drugs. Important secondary benefits of these studies are the excellence of patient care and improved training of house officers and medical students.